1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print job management device, a print job management method and a recording medium, and more particularly, to a print job management device, a print job management method and a recording medium, which can efficiently manage a printing operation using a variety of printing medium feeding methods including a manual printing medium feeding method instructed by a print job.
2. Related Art
A variety of printing systems have been widely spread which can edit and print images photographed by an image capturing device such as a digital camera. In such printing systems, the photographed images are processed by a variety of print services using templates which can edit a layout of the photographed images in the form of a post card or an album.
In such printing systems, printers print the edited images or the like on printing papers while print job management devices such as print job management servers manage a variety of print jobs, on the basis of the print jobs including setting information of printing conditions in the print services. Accordingly, in the printing systems, it is possible to simply print processed images automatically or by a selected printer in shops such as photograph studios having a plurality of printers on the basis of the prepared print job.
Such printing systems specifically have the following configuration. That is, a printing system sets whether a printing paper should be checked, when a print job preparing device as a higher-ranked device allows a printer as a lower-ranked device to perform a printing operation on the basis of a user's printing instruction. The print job preparing device prepares a print job based on the setting and transmits the prepared print job to the printer.
When the setting required for checking a printing paper is performed in the print job at the time of starting the printing operation based on the print job received from the print job preparing device, the printer pauses the printing operation based on the print job. In addition, the printer checks the printing paper on the basis of the setting for checking the printing paper which is included in the print job.
The printer restarts the printing operation based on the paused print job when checking that the user's checking for the printing paper is finished in the process of checking the printing paper. Accordingly, the printing system has a configuration which can reduce a user's burden by removing a printing operation on an erroneous printing paper when a printing operation is performed in which different printing papers are mixed in paper feed methods other than a manual paper feed method (for example, see JP-A-2004-284258).
However, in the related printing systems, the print jobs are not appropriately managed by the print job management device. Accordingly, when the manual paper feed method is set (selected) as a paper feed method, it is not possible to surely remove the printing operation on an erroneous printing paper. For example, when performing printing operations based on other print jobs prepared by a plurality of users, it is necessary to perform the printing operations after the users check the paper feed method or the printing paper every time. Accordingly, it is difficult to generally reduce the user's burden.